dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet
| gross = $529 million | preceed = Wreck-It Ralph | rotten_tomatoes_title = ralph_breaks_the_internet | imdb_id = 5848272 | website = https://movies.disney.com/ralph-breaks-the-internet-wreck-it-ralph-2 }} Ralph Breaks the Internet (also known as Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) is a 2018 US animated comedy film directed by Rich Moore and Phil Johnston, and written by Rich Moore, Phil Johnston, Jim Reardon, Pamela Ribon and Josie Trinidad. It is the 57th Disney Animated Classic and the sequel of 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. Plot 6 years after Wreck-It Ralph, Ralph and Vanellope are now life long best friends. Their lives couldn't be more perfect, until Vanellope's game, Sugar Rush is broken and unplugged. But luckily, thanks to the newly installed WI-FI router in the arcade, Ralph and Vanellope now embark on an adventure to find a Sugar Rush steering wheel and save Vanellope's game. Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Gal Gadot as Shank * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Jack McBrayer as Felix * Jane Lynch as Calhoun * Melissa Villaseñor as Taffyta Muttonfudge * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore * Alfred Molina as Double Dan and Double Dan's conjoined brother Little Dan * Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak * John DiMaggio as Arthur Music Original Score Ralph Breaks the Internet (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''November 15, 2018 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Henry Jackman * '''Track Count: '''33 ** '''Songs: '''3 ** '''Scores: '''30 * '''Length: '''1:14:36 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Ralph Break the Internet was released on November 21, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally scheduled for release on March 9, 2019. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 88% Tomatometer and 65% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Ralph Breaks the Internet levels up on its predecessor with a funny, heartwarming sequel that expands its colorful universe while focusing on core characters and relationships." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 7.1/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A-. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $201,091,711 in North America, and $328,232,251 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,107 theaters and earned $18,340,440 on its opening date and $28,512,771 in its opening week. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $19,391,811 at opening week and $39,259,191 in total. In total, the film earned $529,323,962. Trivia * Originally the "Oh My Disney" website Ralph and Vanellope visit was going to be the videogame series Disney Infinity. The Disney Princesses were designed with this in mind, however during production the game series was cancelled and the website location was changed. * Merida and Buzz Lightyear are the first characters from a Pixar Film to make their first full appearance in a film not by Pixar. * This sequel takes place six years after Wreck-It Ralph, the same amount of time that's passed in real life between the release of the two films. The sign outside Litwak's Arcade verifies this further which it once read in the first movie as "HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY SVSY" and now says "HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY SVSY." * This is the Disney princesses' second cross-over outside the Disney princess brand. The first one was in House of Mouse, which was about various animated Disney characters from prior to 2001 all coming together. * This is the first time the Disney Princesses will wear 21st century clothing. They usually don't due to their respective movies being period pieces. * In the credits a transport is labeled with the IP address 198.187.190.1, which resolves to disneyanimation. * This is the first Disney animated film to feature characters from several Disney-owned divisions. There is Pixar (Buzz Lightyear and Merida), Star Wars (storm troopers and C-3PO), MCU (Groot), and the Muppets (Kermit is seen briefly as Vanellope enters Oh My Disney). * This is the first full-length computer animated sequel film to be produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. * This is Gal Gadot's first animated film. It is also her first PG-rated film as she regularly appears in theatrical films with the ratings PG-13 and R. * This is the first Walt Disney Animation Studios' computer-animated sequel. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Movie in 2018 Category:Comedy Movie Category:Animation